ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Eric and Claire (graphic novel series)
Eric and Claire is a graphic novel series published by Papercutz that is based on a Cartoon Network show, Eric and Claire. History On May 17, 2017, Papercutz has confirmed an upcoming graphic novel series based on Eric and Claire. The first 2 graphic novels are set to release on May 29, 2017. Issues Issue #1: Lolly Pop - 05/29/2017 - Emily is being bullied at the park by a girl named "Lolly Pop". Issue #2: Protein Shakes - 05/29/2017 - Mr. Williams' latest quiz is on Proteins and why they are important for your body. In Brandon's way of learning it, he goes out to get something he has never tried in his life before, a protein shake. He then drinks it, but instead of learning about the proteins in it, he gets addicted to the shakes instead. Issue #3: In The Middle of the Forest... OF AGONY! - 06/21/2017 - TBA Issue #4: Scare Crow - 07/19/2017 - TBA Issue #5: Cats - 08/09/2017 - The Hempergers' pug, Coco, is being disturbed by cats, so Coco comes up with a plan that'll get them to shut up. Issue #6: Anime-zing! - 09/06/2017 - After watching a 1-hour special of his secret favorite anime, "Pony Tailz", Eric has a strange dream of him and the others inside the anime. Issue #7: Bone-Shivering Tales - 10/04/2017 - The McEddersons, Claire, The Hempergers, Coco, Michael, Melissa, May, Keshaun, Huevos, and Trixie are having a sleepover. For fun, everyone (except Claire and Coco) decides to tell each other 10 different scary stories. Issue #8: Zombie Invasion - 11/29/2017 - Trixie is once again spending the night at the McEdderson to hang out with Emily. While they play, they begin using their imagination as them being survivors of a zombie apocalypse while everyone else they see are zombies. Issue #9: Candy Canes, Candy Canes, and More Candy Canes - 12/27/2017 - TBA Issue #10: Mirror, Mirror, In My Bed! - 01/17/2018 - TBA Issue #11: Love Letter for Melissa - 02/14/2018 - TBD Issue #12: I R.O.B.- 03/07/2018 - Michael has recently built a robot he calls R.O.B. (Respectful Ol' Bot) that is made to treat guests in Michael's room with respect like give them what they need and stuff. However, when Brandon accidentally splashes water on R.O.B., he turns into an evil robot who now robs Michael's neighbors' rooms in his hotel. Now, Eric, Claire, Brandon, and Michael have to stop R.O.B. before he begins robbing other places. Issue #13: The Vampire Journals - 04/04/2018 - TBD Issue #14: Strangon's Tallest Apple - 05/02/2018 - Eric and Claire hear about the tallest apple in Strangon. (More coming soon...) Issue #15: The Return of George Duck - 06/27/2018 - TBD Issue #16: Attack of the Killer Globs - 07/25/2018 - Eric and Claire go to see the new movie Attack of the Killer Globs. However, they end up being accidentally created by Michael's uncle, Manuel P. Stedee. Issue #17: Madame Freakshow's Drama - 08/15/2018 - TBD Issue #18: Wall Crashin' Thing - 09/05/2018 - TBD Issue #19: Long-term Tunnel - 10/24/2018 - TBD Issue #20: Jock Off! - 11/14/2018 - TBD Issue #21: Dummy's Guide to Ghost Hunting - 12/05/2018 - TBD Issue #22: SPLAT! - 01/30/2019 - TBD Issue #23: ??? - 02/20/2019 - TBD Issue #24: ??? - 03/13/2019 - TBD Issue #25: ??? - 04/10/2019 - TBD Issue #26: ??? - 05/01/2019 - TBD Issue #27: ??? - 06/26/2019 - TBD Issue #28: ??? - 07/03/2019 - TBD Volumes Volume #1 - 09/20/2017 - Contains Issues 1-5 Volume #2 - 02/28/2018 - Contains Issues 6-10 Volume #3 - 08/08/2018 - Contains Issues 11-15 Volume #4 - 12/19/2018 - Contains Issues 16-20 Volume #5 - 05/15/2019 - Contains Issues 21-25 Characters *Eric McEdderson *Claire *Brandon Hemperger *Michael Stedee *Emily McEdderson *Brittney Hemperger *Coco the Pug *Melissa *Brody Malo *Byron Devlin *Darcy Hari *Kennedy Turpin *Mr. Williams *Trixie *Mrs. McEdderson *Lolly Pop *John the Jock *Huevos *Keshaun *May *Ahana Asuma *R.O.B. *George Duck *Manuel P. Stedee *Madame Freakshow --MORE COMING SOON-- Untitled Spin-Off featuring the elemental spirits Trivia *Excluding Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu and The Garfield Show, which were acquired programming for Cartoon Network, this is the first Papercutz comic book series based off of a Cartoon Network show. *In this graphic novel series, since Claire doesn't talk in the TV series but rather makes noises, Claire will "talk" using thought bubbles, similar to Snoopy and Garfield when they "talk". The same thing goes for Coco the Pug, since he only barks in the TV Series. Category:Comics Category:Graphic Novels Category:2017 Category:Eric and Claire